The Call
by timey-wimey detector
Summary: There's a voice in her head that just won't shut up, giant wolves that are scaring the town, and just why is Edward Cullen being such a creeper?


**I am apparently one of those college kids that mistakenly think that they will actually have time to write, sorry if you were actually reading this. I went in and fixed some things, because it's surprising how much one's writing changes in a year. Chapter two is actually almost done...after a year...sorry. Please review/tell me off...**

**Disclaimer:If you recognize it, chances are very high that I don't own it. Otherwise, the oddity is mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everything was so green, green and wet. I wondered if I had gone deep enough into the forest yet—deep enough so that no one would find me by accident. That would ruin everything, and all of my hard work would have been for nothing. They all needed to forget. Needed to forget about me, to forget about all of the hurt I've caused. Maybe then he would smile again. Maybe they all would smile again, and my mom could come home. Maybe then she would forgive me, forgive me for being different. But then again, she wouldn't remember. No one would.<strong>_

_**I looked up ahead. They were there, waiting. This should be far enough, then. I just wanted to sleep. Sleep and forget for a little while. And they would too, eventually. I was nothing compared to their long lives. The last thing I saw was a devious look on one of their faces. I should have been worried, but I was too tired to care anymore. Let them have their fun. I wouldn**__**'**__**t be around to deal with it anyway, but I worried for my Edward.**_

* * *

><p><em>"This place hasn't changed much."<em>

"Neither have you, thank you oh so very much, voice-in-my-head," I shot back.

_"What's with the hostility? It's not like I'm the proof that you've really been going crazy all these years or anything."_

"If you're not proof, then what are you?"

_"Err…your…guardian angel?"_ I could tell that they didn't need to see my face to tell that I wasn't buying it.

"Suure you are, and I magically have a twin sister somewhere that goes by the name 'Marie' that I've never been told about."

There was a pause, then, _"I was at least close that time right?"_

"Nice try, but close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades."

_"Don't forget about nuclear war."_

"Oh shut up, would you."

_"Fine, but here comes Charlie. Have fun!"_ I could hear the mischievous glee in their voice as they got ready to watch me squirm. God, this was going to be so awkward.

"Hey Bells, Is there anything I can help you with?" Charlie called from the doorway, his posture stiff. I could tell he didn't quite know what to do now that I was actually here again after living with my mom Renee for most of my life in sunny Phoenix. Oh well, here goes nothing. This was only going to be awkward conversation three billion since I stepped off the plane earlier today.

"Nope. Everything's good here, Dad.", I replied quickly, hoping he wouldn't pick up on the pause before 'dad'. Luckily he didn't, and even though I'm almost positive he noticed my half unpacked bags on the floor, he left me alone to my thoughts.

I kind of felt sorry for Charlie. He was quite obviously still in love with Renée. The house was exactly the same as she left it. Well, aside from the fact that my room seemed to grow with me over the years (nothing unusual there, though—you can't exactly expect a seventeen year old girl to sleep in a crib.) The only change I could see in the house at all was that one cupboard door under the sink. It looked like someone started painting over all of the cheery yellow but soon abandoned the attempt—Renee had painted them herself during one of her 'phases'—leaving the kitchen with a cupboard door that looked like a grade school kid had gotten to it. If he were to try to move on I guess that would be a good place to start, but apparently he couldn't do it.

Once I got myself used to this dreary town I was going to have to help Charlie with that 'problem'. I was sure there had to be somebody here. No matter how small Forks, Washington is, someone has to be here that can help him move on. Now, I'm sure my so called 'guardian angel' was probably going to interrupt my plotting any moment now by calling me nosy or something—wait. What the hell? It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Since when did you stop being an incessant chatterbox?"

_"Ooh big words. Well, you're the one that told me to shut up." _

"Yeah, and you actually started listening to me when?"

_"When I decided that picturing you falling on your face on your first day at school was more entertaining than irritating you."_

Shit. How did I forget about that? Time for evasive tactics. "Are you ever going to tell me what you actually are?"

If there ever was a conversation stopper, it was that. My mom had taken me to a shrink when I was younger to have me evaluated because of my "friend." Big surprise when they actually couldn't find anything wrong with me. Although I think the doctor my mom took me to wanted to find something, especially when I started spouting off things about him and his mistress. Hey, he asked what "my friend" was telling me, and it's not my fault that I wasn't supposed to know those things. I don't think that it needs explaining that we never went back there again, or that the next big news in town that his wife was divorcing him because she walked in on him cheating on her. With his receptionist. My mom kind of let it be after that, too scared of finding out what was really wrong with me. Although I found it kind of strange when she just let the subject drop without ever bringing it up again. It was almost like she was scared of something. I can't exactly blame her. I would be afraid too if my daughter was apparently going crazy without any probable cause.

At any rate, whenever I would ask them who they were, or even if they could give me a name to call them, they would get unusually silent. Exactly like they were doing now. It was almost peaceful, if not for the fact that them being silent usually meant bad things for me.

"_Maybe I'll tell you what I am when you actually get a boyfriend." _Now that was just uncalled for.

Joy. Maybe Forks was getting to them too.

* * *

><p>Unexpectedly, my first day didn't go as badly as it could have. And by that, I mean that I didn't cause the entire building to catch on fire due to some accident or other. The basic fact that it wasn't what happened is what constitutes it as "not as bad as it could have been". Because believe me, it could have. In fact any day that ends without anything being broken or on fire usually falls under the category of a "good" day. So why was today only "not as bad" you ask? Or rather, the voice in my head would be asking, if not for the fact that they can't stop laughing long enough to form words, let alone a proper sentence. So I'm asking for them, just so they don't pester me later.<p>

Two words. Edward Cullen. I swear the kid has problems, and coming from me, that means a lot. All I did was walk into the Biology classroom, and he stares at me like I'm some strange experiment gone wrong. I suppose it didn't help that I happened to stare right back, like the dork I am, and proceeded to make myself look like a gaping idiot when I realized how gorgeous he looked. But seriously, shockingly green eyes and bronze sex hair, not to mention his jaw line... Argh! No more...Bad Bella! At any rate, it was like we had stepped off of the set of "Wicked" when Galinda and Elphaba first met. I was kind of shocked that my invisible friend didn't start singing "loathing" just to lighten the had an instant dislike to each other and it seemed as if he was blaming me for all of the world's problems inside his head. Not exactly a good start. Especially since it appeared that, apparently the teacher loved horrible clichés, we would be lab partners for the rest of the year. Fun.

A quick glance at the ancient clock on the wall told me that it was most definitely time for me to get ready for bed, especially if I wanted to have more than a snowball's chance in hell at school tomorrow. Going through my normal evening routine is generally very eventful, because when I say that my friend is with me all the time, I do mean all the time. I'm not going to lie, it sucks. I can't even take a proper shower without having to deal with them. Or them giving me weird dreams. Although I have yet to complain about that one, I figured I would cut them a break. They were stuck with me all day after all. And I don't think they noticed they were doing it. But it gave me more than a little trouble when I wanted to sleep. Like right about now. Except the trouble this time was that they were completely silent for once. Thinking back, they were pretty quiet for most of today as well. They didn't even make fun of my crash-and-burn in biology. Weird.

They must have been in a weird mood today (read; nice), because apparently they realized I couldn't sleep and started humming what sounded like a lullaby. But even as it calmed me, I couldn't help but feel sad. The notes that I was hearing sounded so melancholy. It was the first time I wished I could see them to give them a hug.


End file.
